Some indoor appliances, such as water heaters, solar storage tanks, or boilers, take up space but do not require ongoing or frequent access. Where space is at a premium, particularly in high-ceiling commercial buildings, it may be desirable to take advantage of space overhead by suspending such appliances from overhead beams or rafters.
Until now, makeshift approaches have been used to accomplish this, with significant time spent fabricating components on the scene and the resulting installation being far from uniform. Plywood sheets have been fastened to rods extending from the building ceiling, with a thin pan placed on the plywood and the appliance placed in the pan. Sometimes crossed metal beams or straps are fastened to rods with a pan placed on the beams or straps and the appliance placed in the pan so the beams or straps support the weight of the appliance. These arrangements are unstable and makeshift. The installations make it difficult to ensure consistent compliance with building regulations and the installations are time-consuming and expensive. There is thus a need for a way to support such appliances that is consistent and mechanically stable, that is adaptable to a variety of appliances and mounting situations, that provides features desirable for the end users, and that provides features for those installing these appliances.